Optic-fiber connectors and contacts are used in optonics to connect waveguides. An optic-fiber connector or contact serves the purpose of precisely aligning and locking the cores of optical fibers to enable the transmission of the optical signal from one fiber to another with minimum losses. Modern connectors normally use the following calibration principle: the fibers are positioned in precision ferrules, which are inserted into a centraliser. The centralisers are installed within a receptacle into which plugs containing the fiber ferrules are inserted at both ends. To minimize signal reflection, there should be no air gap between the paired fiber cores. This is ensured by the spherically-shaped fiber ends. The connector ferrules have a spring-loaded mechanism that ensures appropriate compressive force between paired ferrules. In the majority of ferrule designs, this force essentially equals 10 N. The controlled compressive force ensures the absence of an air gap between the ferrules. The connector is locked in the plug using either one of the following principles: push-pull (SC connector), bayonet locking (ST connector), or nut locking (FC connector). The majority of existing connectors are designed for connecting two waveguides.
Prior art describes a technology for connecting optic-fiber trunk cables (containing two or more optic fibers), which uses MT/MTP connectors for connecting 4, 8, or 12 optic fibers; switching panels (switches or cross panels) with a fan-like assembly of connecting cables (fanout unit) with a second connector. Installing and connecting cables, with MT or MTP connectors mounted by the manufacturer, does not require any special tools, since there is no need to perform cable termination. Strips containing 4, 8, or 12 optic fibers are matched within an MT connector. MT connectors are connected by means of 2 calibration pins and a spring-loaded lock. The connecting cables that form the fanout unit are short sections of optic fibers, one end of which is locked in an MT connector and the other end is locked in ordinary connectors (ST, SC, FC). The fanout unit of connecting cables is mounted onto the universal switch. The MT connector of the cable is coupled with the MT connector of the fanout unit, while the ordinary connectors are coupled with the respective switch adapters. This allows connecting up to 24 fibers in a single switch (with two sets of MT connectors used). Implementing this technology requires two switches equipped with fanout units of connecting cables, a cable of the requisite length with MT (MTP) connectors mounted on its ends by the manufacturer. The shortcomings of this technology include the need for intermediate switching equipment (fanout unit, switches), which results in greater losses in the line and a limited number of fibers per connector.
Prior art describes a multi-channel fiber-optic hybrid contact (FOHC) by ITT Cannon (www.ittcannon.com), which has been chosen as a prototype (the nearest related art reference) for this invention. It consists of a plug and a receptacle. The plug contains a matrix of optic-fiber ferrules of a trunk cable. Each ferrule has a spring-loaded mechanism that ensures the requisite compressive force when the connector is connected. The receptacle contains a matrix of centralisers mounted within the receptacle case. Ferrules of optical unit cables (identical to the fanout unit used in the MT technology) are inserted into the matrix. The coupled connector is locked by means of a nut. In FOHC connectors, the method of connecting/disconnecting connectors is simpler in operation compared to MT/MTP connectors, and FOHC connectors have a longer service life. Meanwhile, installation of centralisers within the receptacle and ferrules in the plug require high precision manufacturing, which is why cables are connected to the connector only in industrial conditions. These connectors require a fanout unit (much like the MT technology), which increases insertion losses when this type of connector is used.